paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryce Striker (Hawk)
Bryce is Animalpup's oc. He is a second generation oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask permission from me first to use him a story. He is a hero in the Anthro-Superhero AU. Appearance Feral Appearance Bryce is an Arctic Fox/Black-backed Jackal Mix. He looks like an Arctic Fox but he has the markings a Black-backed jackal has on it's back, neck and tail. He has a scar by his right eye than goes to the bridge of his muzzle. He also has a burn mark on his tail. He has an athletic and slender build. Anthro-Superhero AU Appearance He has the same appearance as feral. He is currently 5" 2' but later shoots up after his growth spurt. He is typically seen with a brown shirt and blue jeans. Red shoes. When he is Hawk, he wears a redish brownish suit. He also wears a eyemask, fingerless gloves, and boots of the same color. He also wears a redish brownish quiver on his back, and he has his bow around his left shoulder when he isn't using it. He has many types of arrows in his quiver including smoke, electric, bomb, tranquilizer, ice, foam, sleep gas, fire, and sound arrows Personality Normal Personality Bryce is shy at first around others he does not know. He thinks best under pressure. Anthro-Superhero AU Personality Pretty much the same as his feral personality but when it comes to protecting people and cities he will forget he is a shy do his duty until he is done. Bio Anthro-Superhero AU Bio Bryce Striker grew up with his parents but he was constantly abused by them. At the age of 13 he was taken a fostering home after he told someone he was abused. He hated being there. He ran away and hid from everyone for a long time. There taught himself the skills he knows now today. He later came out of hiding after some time to himself. Feral Bio Bryce grew up in forest some ways away from Adventure Bay. He grew up in a group of Black-backed Jackals and Arctic Foxes. When his parents had him the group shunned him for being a hybrid. His parents later started abused him badly until one day when he was saved by the Starfleet Pups. There was one question though who would take him in and take care of him since he was too young to take care of himself. Later Raksha agreed to take him in and take care of him. It took awhile but Bryce finally opened up to his new mom. Later he got his mom's plushie Marshfield because Raksha knows how it feels to have a bad past. Later on after Raksha went on a mission and brought back a mutant Indian Pariah Pup named Mowgli. Bryce was hesitant at first but later bonded with his new little brother. He loves to play with him and will defend him if someone makes fun of him for his mutations. Abilities These skills are only in the Anthro-Superhero AU. Archery skills: Bryce can hit a target from any distance or angle. He can also shoot many arrows in a matter of seconds. He has many different arrows in his quiver that are listed in his appearance section. Acrobatics: Bryce is very acrobatic and flexible for a guy. He can walk along thin surfaces. He can do flips and many tricks. Sometimes he even uses his tricks along with his fighting. Combat skills: He is a master at combat but he will only injure not kill. Sometimes he will use his acrobatics in his fighting. Speed and Stamina: Bryce can run a bit faster and longer than the average person. It takes a lot to slow him down. Family *Riley Reid: Older cousin. Relation: Bryce's mom is sisters with Riley's dad. *Raksha: Adoptive Mother *Mowgli: Adoptive Little Brother Trivia *He is currently 15 years old when the Great 8 get their sidekicks in the Anthro-Superhero AU. *He still has nightmares about his parents abusing him. *He usually like to be alone in his room most of the time. *I named Bryce after my big lazy brother who is in the Army Reserves. *He got Marshfield his mom Raksha's plushie after he told her his past. *He loves playing with Mowgli. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Arctic Fox Category:Jackal Category:Hybrids Category:Anthro Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Next Generation Category:Next generation Category:Next Gen Category:Next Genteration